how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lily Aldrin
'Lily Aldrin '''ist einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere der Serie. Sie ist die Ehefrau von Marshall Eriksen und die beste Freundin von Robin Scherbatsky und Ted Mosby. Gespielt wird sie von Alyson Hannigan. Ihre deutsche Synchronstimme stammt von Angela Wiederhut. Vergangenheit Auf der Highschool hatte sie schwarze Haare und oft schwarz lackierte Fingernägel. Dort traf sie ihren ersten Freund namens Scooter, den sie jedoch verließ, weil es ihr Angst machte, wie er ihre und seine komplette Zukunft schon so früh plante. Allerdings taucht Scooter immer wieder in der Serie auf, da er immernoch in Lily verliebt ist. Nachdem sie mit Scooter Schluss machte, war sie mit Marshall zusammen. Sie träumte damals davon, eine freie Künstlerin zu sein, als Malerin durch Europa zu reisen und eine lesbische Erfahrung zu machen. thumb|left|256px|Lily in ihrer Collegezeit An ihrem ersten Tag auf dem College suchte sie jemanden, der ihre Stereoanlage repariert und klopfte dabei zufällig an die Tür von Marshall und Ted. Als Marshall ihr die Tür öffnete war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ihr erstes Mal hatten sie im Beisein von Ted in der unteren Etage eines Doppelstockbetts, Ted lag in der oberen. Nach ihrer Zeit am College zieht sie mit Ted und Marshall, mit dem sie nun schon 9 Jahre lang zusammen ist, nach New York in den Stadtteil Manhattan. Dort hatte sie noch eine Zeit lang eine eigene Wohnung um ihre Unabhängigkeit zu erhalten. Allgemein Lily Aldrin ist die Frau von Marshall Eriksen und die beste Freundin von Robin Scherbatsky. Sie ist diejenige Frau, die Ted schon seit dem College kennt und seither auch mit ihr befreundet ist. Und auch Barney zieht Lily oft zu Rate, wenn er nicht weiter weiß. Lily arbeitet in einem Kindergarten als Erzieherin und bekommt dort häufiger Besuch von ihren Freunden. In der 2. Staffel gibt sie diesen Job auf, um nurnoch der Malerei nachzugehen und ein Stipendium wahrzunehmen, kehrt dann aber wieder zu ihrem Kindergarten zurück. Trotz ihres geringen Gehalts ist sie kaufsüchtig. Lily liebt das Malen, es wird allerdings oft erwähnt, das es sich dabei nicht um echte Kunst handelt. In Staffel 5 verkauft sie einige ihrer Bilder, um zu Geld zu kommen. In der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt verlobt sie sich mit ihrem langjährigen Freund Marshall. Mit der Hochzeitsplanung lassen sich die beiden jedoch vorerst viel Zeit und beginnen damit erst, als sie auf der Hochzeit von Claudia und Stuart zu Gast sind. Lily mischt sich ständig in die Beziehungen von Ted ein, damit beginnt sie bei der Beziehung von Ted und Robin.thumb|283px Als sie auf Marshalls Familie trifft und dann auf einem Abschlussball, auf dem sie sich die geplante Hochzeitsband anhören möchte, an ihre alten Träume erinnert wird, beginnt sie an der bevorstehenden Hochzeit zu zweifeln Sie bekommt Panik, nimmt ein Kunststipendium in San Francisco an und verlässt Marshall - Dieser sitzt Ende der 1. Staffel im Regen auf der Treppe vor der Wohnung, mit dem Verlobungsring in der Hand. Dieses Stipendium läuft allerdings schief und Lily kehrt traurig nach New York zurück. Vorerst meldet sie sich nicht bei Marshall. Nachdem sie sich jedoch endlich wieder mit Marshall versöhnt hat, sind die beiden jedoch noch nicht wieder zusammen. Während Marshalls ersten Dates mit einer anderen Frau mischt sie sich ein und rauscht förmlich zwischen die beiden. Lily und Marshall erkennen, dass sie sich noch lieben und die beiden sind kurz darauf wieder zusammen. Sie nehmen die Verlobung auch wieder auf. Nun sind sie wieder mit der Planung der Hochzeit beschäftigt. Im Staffelfinale der 2. Staffel heiraten die beiden. thumb|250px|Lily und Marshall auf ihrer Hochzeit. In Staffel 3 zieht sie mit Marshall in eine eigene Wohnung, in die sie all ihr Erspartes gesteckt haben. Allerding ist deren Fundament schief. Aufgrund dessen und Lilys Kaufsucht bekommen sie finanzielle Probleme, allerdings kann Lily dann ihre Gemälde an Tierärzte verkaufen. In Staffel 4 hilft sie Barney dabei, seine Gefühle für Robin zu bewältigen und zudem versucht sie, die beiden zusammen zu bringen, was leider vorerst scheitert. Außerdem kommt bei ihr und Marshall ein Kinderwunsch auf. In der 5. Staffel einigen sich Marshall und Lily, darauf, erst mit dem Kinderkriegen anzufangen, wenn sie Barneys Doppelgänger sehen. Um diesen Vorgang zu beschleunigen, gibt sich Barney selbst als Doppelgänger aus, jedoch stellt sich dies später als falsch heraus. Erschwerend hinzu kommt noch, dass Marshall Lily provoziert, indem er sie eifersüchtig machen will. Als sie dies jedoch schwerer trifft als erwartet, entschuldigt er sich bei ihr und will sie von nun an nicht mehr ärgern. Im Staffelfinale bildet sich Lily ein, den Doppelgänger zu sehen, weil ihr Kinderwunsch so groß ist. Keiner ihrer Freunde widerspricht ihr. In der 6. Staffel fangen beide dann damit an, zu versuchen Kinder zu kriegen, allerdings tauchen dabei einige Probleme auf. Zuerst können sie sich nicht darauf einigen, welches Geschlecht ihr zukünftiges Kind haben soll, da Marshall, wie jedes männliche Mitglied seiner Familie, nur Söhne will und Lily Töchter und dann haben beide Angst, unfruchtbar zu sein. Der Urologe, der die vorhandene Fruchtbarkeit der beiden feststellt, ist dann Barneys wirklicher Doppelgänger. Als dann Marshalls Vater stirbt, muss Lily sich sehr intensiv um Marshall kümmern und ihn dann in der Änderung seiner Berufslaufbahn untestützen. Karriere Nachdem sie auf dem College war, wurde sie Kindergärtnerin. Sie nahm im Sommer 2006 an einem Kunststipendium im San Francisco teil, wonach sie versuchte, ihre Bestimmung zu finden. Mögliche Berufe für sie waren Lebensberaterin, Meeresbiologin, Slam Poetin, Imkerin und Sängerin in einer Punkrockband. Um sich über Wasser zu halten arbeitet sie im ''Big Wave Luao. Ted verschafft ihr in seinem Architektenbüro einen Sekretärinnenjob. Schließlich kehrt sie zu ihrem liebsten Job zurück und wird wieder Kindergärtnerin. Beziehungen Marshall Eriksen Marshall und Lily sind in der ersten Staffel schon seit 9 Jahren zusammen, da sie sich vom College her kennen. Schließlich verlässt Lily ihn, um sich auf die Malerei zu konzentrieren und geht nach San Francisco. Bald darauf kehrt sie jedoch zurück und die beiden heiraten. Die beiden führen seither eine harmonische Beziehung. Ab der 6. Staffel versuchen sie, Kinder zu bekommen.thumb|224px|Lily und Marshall im Mac Larens Ted Mosby Ted und Lily kennen sich ebenfalls schon seit dem College. Die beiden sind gut befreundet. Ted ist in der 4. Staffel wütend auf Lily, da sie seine Beziehungen zu einigen Frauen sabotierte, muss aber schließlich einsehen, dass diese Beziehungen nicht gut geendet hätten. Also kann er ihr verzeihen und die beiden vertragen sich wieder. Robin Scherbatsky Robin ist seit der 1. Staffel die beste Freundin von Lily. Die beiden führen eine typische Freundschaft unter Frauen, die beiden tratschen über allerlei Dinge und ihre Männer, zudem haben beide keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Barney Stinson Barney und Lily haben eine sehr interessante Beziehung zueinander. In der 2. Staffel benutzt Barney Lily als seine Schein-Ehefrau, um One-Night-Stands abzuwimmeln. Da Lilys Appartment nicht mehr bewohnbar ist, will sie bei Barney wohnen. Durch dieses Ereignis nähern sich die beiden an. Lily beschwert sich zwar oft über sein Verhalten, doch Lily ist Barneys Beraterin. Er erzählt ihr ebenfalls viele Geheimnisse, wie dass er als Kind einmal Geigenspieler werden wollte. Außerdem weiß zunächst nur Lily über Barneys Gefühle für Robin Bescheid. Allerdings behält sie nicht wirklich viele Geheimnisse für sich. Scooter Scooter war auf der Highschool Lilys Freund. Er liebt sie immer noch, obwohl Sie mit Marshall verheiratet ist. Außerdem arbeitet er in der Cafeteria von Lilys Kindergarten. Sie verließ ihn, weil er ihre komplette Zukunft schon geplant hatte: Er wollte zur Schiedsrichterschule gehen während sie studierte, dann wollte er mit ihr im Haus seines Vaters wohnen und die beiden sollten gemeinsam ihre Kinder großziehen. Lily gibt zudem zu, nur mit ihm zusammen gewesen zu sein, weil er aussah wie Kurt Cobain. Mag *Marshall Eriksen *Barney Stinson *Robin Scherbatsky *Ted Mosby *Malenthumb *Gemälde *Reden *Shoppen *Hugh Jackman *Kinder *Den Film " Der Teufel trägt Prada" *Meryl Streep *Robin wegen ihrer Teeniesendung Spaceteens auslachen. thumb|right|160px|Lily und Barney *Theater spielen *Unabhängigkeit *Beziehungen zu zerstören die keine Zukunft haben *New York *Michelle *Schuhe *Robins Kleidung *Ihre Arbeit im Kindergarten *Leute zusammen zu bringen *Ihren Doppelgänger *Gerechtigkeit Mag nicht *Geheimnisse für sich behalten *Das Wort "feucht" *New Jersey *Geheimnisse *Marshalls Fallschirmhosen *Kate Hudson *Carin Spitznamen *Lil [Anspielung auf englische Kurzform von little (klein)] *Lilith *Lilypad *Lilymaus *Lori *Chewbacca *Nippelchen *Die Krake (da sie früher oft Pärchen, und besonders Teds Beziehungen, außeinander gebracht hat) *Rothaariger Tumor Trivia *Auf dem College hatte Lily schwarze Haare und schwarz lackierte Fingernägel. *Lily isst Eis wenn sie aufgebracht ist, dies tun aber viele aus der Serie, auch Barney.thumb|320px|Lily ist aufgebracht. *Barney schreibt einmal in seinem Blog, ihr voller Name wäre Lilith. Diese Aussage bleibt unbestätigt. *Lily kann italienisch sprechen. *Aufgrund Alyson Hannigans Schwangerschaft kommt Lily in einigen Episoden der 4. Staffel nicht vor. *In Staffel 5 sagt sie, wenn sie mit einem Promi schlafen könnte, wäre es Hugh Jackman *In der 9. Klasse musste Lily im Unterricht furzen und tat so, als wäre das ihr Nachbar Michael Finker gewesen. Seitdem nannte jeder ihn 'Stinker'. Er ist der letzte, dem sie begegnen wollte. *Ihr geheimer Schwarm ist Mila Kunis. *Sie hasst Marshalls Mutter. *Sie klaut oft Dinge aus Gerechtigkeit. *Sie sabotierte viele Beziehungen von Ted, unter anderem die mit Robin. *Sie hat manchmal lesbische Tendenzen und wurde auf eigenen Wunsch von Robin geküsst. *Sie leidet unter einer Kaufsucht. *Sie geht immer einkaufen, wenn es schlechte Neuigkeiten gibt. *Ihre Doppelgängerin ist eine Stripperin.thumb|196px|Lilys Doppelgängerin "Jasmine" *Lily raucht, wie alle anderen aus der Gruppe, und hatte ihre letzte Zigarette an dem Tag, als sie anfing, zu versuchen, schwanger zu werden. *Sie wünscht sich zwei Mädchen namens Daphne und Pesephone, während Marshall sich vier Jungs wünscht. *Lily kaut sehr laut, was zuerst nur Ted auffällt. Als er es den anderen erzählt, merken es auch diese. *Lily fällt es schwer, Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten. *Lily hat einen Hang zur Kleptomanie. *Sie kann 33 Hot Dogs in 8 Minuten essen. *Sie denkt, dass die Zeit, welche man zum Verarbeiten einer Trennung braucht, der Hälfte des Zusammenseins entspricht. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7